Unexpected Birthday Gift
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: It's Supergirl's birthday and she's heard from all of her friends, other than one. Though this friend will give her the best birthday gift she could think of. NightwingXSupergirl


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story

Supergirl smiled as she floated above Metropolis, the lights from the hundreds of buildings lighting up the night sky, though she was still able to see the stars, something that people in cities rarely saw. She looked down and smiled again at a small box that rested in her hands, the box covered in white wrapping paper with a large red bow on top.

She slowly floated down to the building below her, landing softly on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling over the side. She again held up the box, eyes shining as she saw the writing on a note attached to the bow. _"Happy 20th Birthday!"_

Supergirl smiled again from the memory of her cousin, Clark, and Lois giving her the gift when they had visited her earlier to celebrate. Clark had given her the gift with a large smile, saying it was nothing when Kara protested. They had left a short time after, both having to deal with some troubles at the Daily Planet.

Although it was Kara's birthday, she decided to go on a patrol through the city, thankfully she saw no crime, though that was pretty odd considering that it was almost midnight, and crime always grew at night

"Oh well," The blonde sighed happily "No fighting on this girl's birthday!" She exclaimed happily.

She was obviously happy that it was her birthday, hoping that members of the Justice League, and other heroes alike, would stop treating her like a child. Even though Clark and Lois were the only ones to visit her, her birthday was not forgotten by her other friends. She had recieved a call from Superboy, Red Robin, Kid Flash, a few members of the Teen Titans, even Alfred had wished her a good day. She also had a very fun time chatting with Wonder Girl and Batgirl online.

Kara smiled and slowly opened the box, ripping the wrapping paper easily and revealing a box containing a pair of ear rings. Kara smiled brightly as she took them out and looked closer at them, admiring their beauty.

She quickly placed them gently back in the box. "I'll wear them tomorrow, I don't want them to get broken on patrol. Kara gently sat the box down beside her, looking back up at the sky and the stars.

Today really was a great day, almost every single one of her friends contacted her, **almost. **"Why couldn't he call?" She asked herself quietly, thinking about one of her best friends; Dick Grayson.

She had become close friends with him when he was still Robin, when he was the leader of the Teen Titans. She even considered making a move on him, but Starfire had beaten her to it, the red head alien and the adopted son of Batman quickly becoming a couple.

"And look how that turned out." Kara sighed to herself, becoming slightly angry at the thought of the other alien girl. She paused for a moment, trying to let her mind clear, then sighed sadly. "Why didn't you at least call, Dick?"

"I thought it would be better if I visited you." A deep voice announced from behind her. Kara whirled around, eyes glowing red with heat vision. Though the light faded when she saw the black and red clothed figure standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Dick!" She exclaimed, rushing at him. Dick laughed as she wrapped him a tight hug, though winced when her grip became a bit too tight.

"Kara, can you lighten up a bit?" He asked. Kara immediately let go, moving back a few feet from her friend. A worried look crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Dick saw her concern and nodded, smiling widely.

"Of course I am!" He said happily "I'm used to getting super-hugs."

Kara smiled and giggled slightly at Dick's attitude. _"Still a bit immature." _She thought, but that was one of the things that she loved about him. Dick, glancing around to make sure that no enemies were around, smiled and removed his mask, revealing his blue eyes, which were yet another feature that she loved about him.

"So how's your birthday been?" Dick asked as the two went back to the ledge and sat down, legs dangling over the edge. Kara shrugged.

"Pretty good so far, I got to talk to everybody, they all wished me a happy birthday, Clark gave me an amazing gift, and there hasn't been any crime to take care of." She said.

Dick smiled at the last part, which Kara easily noticed. "What is it?" She asked.

Dick shrugged. "Oh nothing, you can thank me for not seeing any crime though."

Kara raised an eyebrow, a small smile appeared on her lips. "So you're the one who's been stopping criminals?"

"They expected either you or Superman, they never expected Nightwing." Dick said with a large smile. The blonde giggled again, making the ebony haired superhero smile even more.

"It's a decent ways from Gotham to Metropolis," Kara pointed out after she finished laughing "Did you really come all the way here for my birthday?"

Dick nodded. "Of course!" He said "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kara blushed slightly. Did she really mean that much to him? She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, that means a lot." She said quietly. Dick nodded, but then frowned.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to think of anything to get you, sorry." Dick said sadly. Kara's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"Dick, that's perfectly fine, you being here is a great gift already."

"No!" The acrobat insisted. "You need a proper gift, and that is why I: Dick Grayson, swear to get you, or do, whatever you want!"

Kara frowned, seeing that Dick seemed to be serious. She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do, but an idea suddenly popped into her head. She blushed as she thought of the action. "Alright," She whispered "I have a request."

Dick smiled and nodded. "Let's hear it!"

"Close your eyes." She said quietly. Dick gave her an odd look, but nodded and closed his eyes.

Kara's breath came out in short bursts, and her heart began to beat extremely fast as she leaned in towards Dick. She puckered her lips slightly as she neared his, and Dick only had a second of confusion when he felt her breath near his face before he felt her lips on his, making his eyes open widely.

His mind rushed as the blonde Kryptonian kissed him, but his thoughts later went blank before he leaned into the kiss and pushed back slightly, shocking Kara.

The two remained like this for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips before they broke apart, Dick breathing slightly heavier from lack of oxygen, though Kara's Kryptonian lungs made this no trouble for her.

Kara blushed as Dick stared at her, she guessed he wanted an explanation. "I've liked you for a long time, and I've wanted to do that for a while. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Dick asked, giving the blonde a small smirk.

Kara gave him an odd look. "For kissing you."

Dick shrugged. "Well, I owed you a gift, and I didn't really mind."

"Really?" Kara asked, surprised. Dick smiled and leaned in closer to Kara.

"Not at all."

Kara blushed and leaned in as well, her eyes looking into Dick's. Their lips almost met again when both heard a man clear his throat behind them. They turned and Dick frowned when he saw Superman glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, hey Clark." Dick said nervously. Superman gave no response other than one word.

"Run."

Dick quickly stood and drew his graple, aiming and shooting it at a nearby building. He looked back at Kara and winked before putting his mask back on and swinging away.

Kara watched Dick swing away until he went behind a building and was out of sight. She turned and glared at Superman. "Clark!" She exclaimed. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Just what was that?" He asked. Kara rolled her eyes, but gasped when something hit the rooftop next to her. She looked down and smiled when she saw a Wing Ding stuck in the roof, a piece of paper attached to it.

She removed it and noticed that it had writing, her smile widened as she read it.

Pick you up tomorrow at 8, see you then. Happy Birthday!

-Nightwing

Kara giggled and held the note close to her chest. "Best birthday ever." She whispered happily to herself.


End file.
